Altered Destiny
by Lunamaria Hawke
Summary: [contains SPOILERS] The Gundam SEED & SEED Destiny characters are forced to live normal lives...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A/N: Re-vamped the Prologue. It's really barely noticeble though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. That should be obvious.

* * *

"Shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no. Ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite..." the soft melodic voice continued to sing, undisturbed as eyes gazed in awe. "AWW DAMN IT!" a voice suddenly spoke in the middle of the song as the voice ceased.

"Pink-chan! What have I told you about playing with the microphones!" she scolded running after her pink Haro.

"Wonderful song, Miss Clyne, the choir teacher stated while her peers clapped.

Lacus beamed, sitting sat down in her seat, her Haro resting on her lap before it started to attack a red replica of itself.

A pair of eyes glared at her from a dark secluded corner of the classroom.

"Meer? Your turn", the teacher stated.

The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a girl, the exact replica of Lacus, clothed in a dress similar to the Pink Princess but more revealing.

The class quieted down as she began singing a pop version of Lacus's earlier song.

* * *

"Meyrin! There he is! Athrun Zala" she whispered excitedly, dragging her sister towards the Mechanics department in the school. "There he is talking to Mr. La Fllaga".

"Huh?" Meyrin asked confused as she squinted from their safe distance behind a wall. "I can't see anything!"

"Here, use my binoculars", Lunamaria passed her the binoculars and continued to gaze almost dreamily at the unsuspecting blue haired boy.

"Oh him! I guess he's kind of cute..." Meyrin answered a slight blush coming to her face, "But, it's not like I like him or anything!" she quickly added

Lunamaria paused, a grin coming to her face. She was about to say something until Athrun suddenly turned around walking in their direction. "RUN!" she yelped.

"Run?" Athrun asked confused as he approached them.

"I-I forgot my textbooks in my locker and it's almost second period!" Lunamaria lied.

"Well, you better go get them", Athrun replied calmly looking at his watch, "Second period starts in 1 minute".

"1 minute!" she gasped as she ran off dragging the helpless Meyrin with her.

"Ms. Badgiruel is going to make me run extra laps for being late...again", Lunamaria groaned as she quickly grabbed a bag from her locker slamming it shut. "Can you believe it! She thinks skirts are unappropriate for Gym class!"

"Well, at least we're in the same class" Meyrin comforted, "I'm late too".

"Well, if it isn't Lunamaria Hawke",an arrogant voice spoke behind her. "Miss Perfect who thinks she was too good to become a cheerleader."

"Fllay Allstar", Lunamaria answered calmly, "Well, no time to talk. Second period already started!" She and Meyrin ran off.

"Hmmph. Them coordinators are all the same," Fllay muttered under her breath.

"Umm, Fllay?"

"What!" Fllay shouted.

"We're late for Philosophy class with Mr. Le Creuset", Miriallia answered.

* * *

"Girls. You're late", Rau stated as Fllay and Miriallia both quietly tried to sneak into their seats.

"Sorry Mr. Le Creuset. It won't happen again," Fllay answered sitting next to a brown haired boy.

"Hmm.. Today we will learn about..." Rau's voice trailed off as student stared blankly into space with bored expressions.

"Psst! Kira!" Fllay whispered.

"Huh? What is it Fllay?" Kira asked, a concerned look forming on his face.

"You showing up for football practice today?" Fllay asked.

"Yeah, don't I always?" he answered. "I better pay attention now. Mr. Le Creuset could get me kicked off the team if I don't pass the exam tomorrow".

"Fine," Fllay answered turning back in front before boredly re-arranging her pom poms on her desk.

A neatly folded note suddenly found it's way on top of her desk. She picked it up and looked around before opening it.

"Why, Miss Allstar. Last time I recalled, we don't allow notes in this class", a voice spoke as the note was instantly taken away from her.

"Dear Sweet Fllay", Rau read the note out loud, "I love you. I've always loved you. Will you be my date for the dance? Love, Sai Argyle".

Some snickers were heard around the class as Fllay groaned and put her head down on the table.

* * *

Okay. That's it for now. There is going to be more point of views so don't worry. Any comments and or ideas would be greatly appreciated. Ja ne!

-Violet


	2. The Day Before the Dance

**The Day Before the Dance**

A/N: Changed my writing style just a little bit. Hope you guys don't mind. A mega-thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It actually gives me more inpiration to write, really xD

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

* * *

It was exactly one day before the dance and Kira was nervous, very nervous. Fllay had been following him around during most of their free period and that guy, _Sai Argyle_, was following her. He knew what she wanted. If he could only bring himself up to do what she wanted, then she would leave him alone. But he didn't want to. He wanted to ask someone else to the dance. He sighed, then made up his mind.

Walking upstairs to a series of brightly coloured lockers he spotted who he was looking for and approached her as she unsuspectingly struggled to put her text books in her locker.

Fllay ran around the halls looking for a certain brown haired boy. "Where could he have gone off too!" she muttered to herself. Running up the stairs she passed a series of brightly coloured lockers and spotted him.

"Kira! I-" she stopped as she noticed him talking to someone. Hiding behind a locker, she listened intently to their conversation.

"Lacus I-"

"Yes Kira?" Lacus asked innocently looking up at him.

"I-I was wondering if you'd l-like to go to the dance with me?" he said nervously with a slight hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course we would. Wouldn't we Pink-chan?" Lacus asked looking down at her Haro.

It managed to escape her clutches and bounce around them shouting something like, "I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"

Lacus smiled as Kira placed his hand behind his head, a wave of relief washed throughout him.

"So, I'll pick you up at 8?" he offered.

"Sure", Lacus smiled happily, taking out a new bunch of text books for her next class.

"Let me carry that for you," Kira offered as he took the books from her.

"Why that's very nice of you, Mr. Yamato", Lacus smiled as she walked away, him following her.

* * *

Fllay's eyes widened. 'H-he asked t-that coordinator!' she thought angrily as the impact of her shock took over and cemented her to the floor behind the locker.

"Fllay?" a voice asked worriedly behind her. "I'm sorry for that note I gave you. I didn't know that Mr. Le Creuset was going to read it out loud".

Fllay turned around with a big fake smile on her face. "That's okay. I'd love to go to the dance with you!" she said happily. "T-that Kira is going to pay!' she thought evily as pushed Sai Argyle out of the way walking off. "Pick me up at 8!" she called out from behind her.

* * *

A blonde haired girl wearing a red t-shirt and brown pants walked around the halls, a lost expression on her face.

"I hate this school! Why did father have to transfer me!" she thought angrily glancing around for her class, Room 208.

"Hey," a voice behind her spoke.

Cagalli jumped, turning around angrily. "Don't scare me like that!"

Athrun laughed. "Sorry," he answered, a grin forming on his face. "You're new here aren't you?" he asked curiously.

"Well what does it look like you idiot!" Cagalli shouted looking annoyed.

"I can help you," he said ignoring her harsh comment towards him.

"Fine. Tell me where Room 208 is," she answered, "Or did you suddenly change your mind?" she said sarcastically.

"No. It's right down here. I'll show you," he walked off in a direction.

Cagalli stood there confused for a few more moments. "Wait!" she called out as she ran after him.

* * *

He stood at the door of the class that read "208".

Cagalli came out of it after it had ended. "You again?" she asked strangely.

"I thought you needed more help. My class was close to yours," he answered simply. "Want me to help you find your next class?" he asked.

"Uhh, sure, thanks," she answered. "Except it's free period now. So I really don't need your help yet."

"Oh-it is!" he said confusedly.

Cagalli laughed. "If you want you could show me around. I am new here."

"Sure!" he answered smiling.

Cagalli smiled too and they both walked off together.

"You never told me your name," Athrun said suddenly.

"Cagalli," she answered.

"That's a pretty name," he answered flirtatiously.

"Thanks, but I don't think it's pretty," she replied looking forward. "What's your name?"

"Athrun," he answered.

"Athrun," she repeated. "I guess that's an okay name."

* * *

Yay, end of Chapter I! Someone asked me if I would add Cagalli's point of view next, so I did! xD If you have the time, please tell me what you think of it!

-Violet


End file.
